New Years Eve Festival (AP)
Villagers of Castanet ring in the end of the year by holding the New Years Eve Festival in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. ''This festival occurs every year on the 28th day of Winter, from 6PM until midnight. It features various shops, a fashion contest, a fireworks display, and a new year countdown. Shops are open until 11PM, and the fireworks are displayed at 12AM. The festival ends at 3AM. This is not a romantic festival. 'Contests' 'Mining Contest' The Mining Contest is about the highest prized gems. It judges who has the most expensive gem, and awards them. You will need to bring your own gem to the festival, or you will not be able to enter. Mira's store will be closed on the 28th, so you'll need to find a jewel before the day of the festival. If you happen to find a diamond, it will ensure that you win first place, as the diamond is the most expensive gem in the game. Rubies and Emeralds are other alternatives to a diamond, and an Ametyhst should get the player second place if all else fails. First prize winner will recieve 1,000 pieces of Material Stone, second place prize is 500 pieces of Material Stone, and third place is reward 100 Material Stone. 'Fashion Contest' The person on the island with the best sense of style will win this competition! To win, you'll need to put on your most expensive pieces of clothing. The contendor with the most expensive outfit will get first prize. A combined value of 10,000 gold is a sure win for first place. First place recieves 10 pieces of Shining Wool Yarn, second place recieves 10 pieces of Perfect Linen Yarn, and third place prize is 10 pieces of Good Wool Yarn. 'Foraging Contest' The Foraging Contest focuses on wild items found around Castanet. The competitor who has picked up the highest number of wild items throughout the year. The game will keep track of you, and you will be placed based on how many items the game has totalled for you. It can be hard to guess how many items you've picked up, but if you're a frequent forager then you have a chance at winning. Players who have picked up 300+ items throughout the year have a good chance of winning. First place prize is 600 pieces of Lumber, second prize is 400 pieces of Lumber, and third place will recieve 200 pieces of Lumber. 'Shops' 'Barbara's Booth' Irene's Booth 'Shelly's Booth' 'Other''' Villagers that attend this festival include: Hamilton, Barbara, Irene, Chloe, Paolo, and Simon. Other villagers will show up if you stay for the new years countdown or if you take part in the festivals. Simon will always be at the festival to take pictures for 100g. Although you can't invite a date to the festival, you are able to invite your family. Simon will take a picture of you and your family if you have brought them with you, or a picture of you alone if you attend the festival on your own. Category:Festivals Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Festivals Category:Pages without Pictures